Animal Unmasked
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: A Series of rapes have started to plague the famous Palm Woods, and the LAPD close in on a familiar nerdy member of a certain boy band. A darker side to Logan Mitchell. Logan Centric. Rated for mentions of Violence and Rape. Adult/Dark Themes. One Shot


_**AN: **This is a one shot I wanted to do where in Logan's character is a bit darker as he is in Obsession. And most people I know in the fandom aren't entirely comfortable with seeing Logan being anything other than what he is on the show. But the whole fun of fan fiction is creating whole new characterizations for characters in the way that you want them to be. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and please tell me your thoughts. Other stories of mine will be updated soon as possible._

* * *

In the past six months a slew of rapes plagued Los Angeles, twelve young women no older than eighteen were being attacked on their way home on the dark streets of the city. The crimes were starting to get closer to the famous Palm Woods as the victims transitioned from being ordinary high school girls to promising young actresses and performers. It was clear that if whoever the monster was wasn't stopped then the nightmare for the city would only get worse.

"This is scary," Jo gulped her dark brown eyes full of fear as she snuggled closer to Kendall who wrapped a long arm around her protectively as they shared a lounge chair by the Palm Woods' pool.  
"I know, a girl was attacked last night in the park," Kendall said replaying the news he heard on TV.  
"I wonder why he'd come near the Palm Woods anyway," Logan uttered as he looked at the sparkling water of the pool, wincing slightly at the sudden pain behind his eyes. "I mean with all the people here that could catch him in the act."  
"That's true, but enough about that creep," James chimed into the conversation with the start to a wide grin on his tan face. "Let's talk about something less creepy."

Logan yawned and shook his head in agitation; he couldn't understand why he'd been so tired these past few weeks. He knew he'd gotten the required eight hours of sleep, so why was he still so tired? Sure his insomnia tended to take a few hours of sleep away from him, even with the help of sleep aids, but he'd never been tired or fatigued enough from lack of sleep. Not to mention that he'd been having more headaches than usual, and they wouldn't go away no matter how strong the aspirin he took.

"Logan, you alright man?" Carlos asked putting his hand onto his friend's shoulder, who had noticeable bags under his eyes. "You look like you haven't slept in a week."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. And its weird, I know I've been going to bed on time, I don't see why I'm so tired," he replied with another loud yawn as he stood up from the pool chair he'd been occupying. "I'm going for a walk, to clear my head."

The other boy nodded going back to the current conversation of an upcoming award show that Jo and Camille were going to attend. Knowing that he'd probably get roped into being the method actress' date, the brunette boy made his way from the pool even faster, he needed to be able to clear his head and he wouldn't be able to do that with the bubbly Camille babbling at him.

Sighing loudly he looked to the exit of the Palm Woods and wondered for a moment if he should try to take a nap instead of go for a walk. Even though the temptation of sleep was more inviting than going for a walk, Logan went toward the front doors choosing fresh air instead.

As he made his way into the park, he noted the amount of police scoping out the area, and he also noted how a few of them seemed to be studying him carefully. An inexplicable chill ran down his spine as one of the officers made eye contact with him.

_'Walk in the other direction, but not too fast. Don't want them to think you did something,'_a voice whispered to him suddenly making another chill run through him.

He obeyed the voice, strangely enough not bothering to question where it came from in his conscious and went into the opposite direction at what he hoped looked like an even pace. His heart raced as paranoia fell over him like a thick wool blanket with each step he took, it felt as if the officers were closing in on him, making the desire to run become more and more difficult to ignore.

_'You're being silly Logan, the cops aren't following you,'_he chided himself looking down at his sneakers briefly only to stop abruptly at the sight of two police officers blocking his way.

"Mr. Mitchell, we're going to have to ask you to come with us," a burly blond police officer said to him as two officers stood on either side of him.  
"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" he shrieked already in panic as his upper arms were roughly grabbed.  
"Don't try anything stupid son. Besides, we just want to talk to you," the tall brunette officer holding Logan's left arm said in what should have sounded like a soothing tone.  
"I don't understand. Why would you want to talk to me?" he babbled when the officers started to lead him to their squad cars.

The other residents of the Palm Woods watching the scene with confused and curious looks as the nerdy brown eyed boy was stuffed into a squad car.

_'This can't be happening,'_he thought as his heart thundered in his chest, his panic level starting to rise rapidly and the headache he'd had from earlier only seemed to get worse.

"You know son, you're lucky that your little pop star finger prints aren't a match," Barry, the blonde officer said as he entered the small interrogation room and tossed a vanilla folder to the metal table. _'Mostly because there are no finger prints to match anyone's to.'_  
"I don't even know why they would match," Logan started looking to the officer with a cautious expression taking over his countenance. "I haven't done anything wrong."  
"Are you sure about that Mr. Mitchell?" the older man questioned taking off his dark sunglasses and placing them near the edge of the table. "Because, there are a few pictures of you lurking around the Palm Woods at night that say otherwise."  
"What?" the younger's dark eyes widened in surprise. He thought for a moment that the man across from him was lying and that they were just trying to get him to confess to something that he knew he didn't do.  
"You seem a bit surprised, but here you are on the grounds walking through the park as seen on these security camera photos," the black and white photos were slid across the table and Logan easily recalled what he was doing according to the time stamp on them.  
"I went for a walk, I've got insomnia and the walk helps calm my nerves," he replied smoothly feeling a sudden pain pinch at the nerves behind his eyes.  
"If you have insomnia, then why don't you just take medication to keep yourself asleep?" Barry quirked a brow at the nervous young man who flinched and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.  
"Because, the pills don't work and I hate taking them," Logan shrugged not really seeing the relevance that the cop obviously did, his expression changing to one full of irritation, his brown eyes seeming to get even darker. "And besides there are other people who roam the Palm Woods at night. You're just fishing; you've got nothing on me."

The dark eyed boy now had defiance clear in his voice; he was no longer panicking at being accused of quite possibly being the monster that had been attacking young girls during the witching hours of the city. Rather he sat upright, his aura exuding a very foreboding feeling into the small room. And at the moment, Barry didn't know why, but the young man in front of him didn't feel at all the same boy that they'd taken from the Palm Woods grounds.

A short knock sounded against the door of the interrogation room causing the blond officer to get up from his chair and exit the room without a word and slammed the door behind him.

_'They think you're the rapist. They think you've got something to hide.' _The voice from earlier whispered to him making the dark haired boy shiver inwardly. _'They think you're a monster.'_

The pale boy was about to ponder the origin of the voice when the door suddenly re-opened and officer came back into the room, the expression on his face clearly gave away his dissatisfaction.

"Well Mr. Mitchell, I guess you're free to go," the older of the two sighed and crossed his large arms over his chest. "Consider yourself lucky kid, that manager of yours is pretty angry."

Logan smirked inwardly, a large wave of relief washed over him as he stood up from the metal table and slowly walked around toward the door.

"Gustavo's always angry," the young genius replied suddenly feeling himself begin to shake when the officer's piercing blue eyes bore into him intently. "So… I'll, ugh go now."

The officer didn't respond as he watched the teenage boy leave the interrogation room, his gut telling him quite loudly that he shouldn't let him leave.

"Dude the cops thought you were the rapist that's been trolling around the Palm Woods for the past few weeks?" Kendall asked his voice full of indignation and shock. "You wouldn't hurt anyone."  
"Unless we're playing hockey, Logan's completely harmless. Those cops were totally fishing," James said nodding with Kendall in agreement as a thought came to him suddenly. "Wait… what if they think it's one of us."  
"Okay, now that is just stupid. None of us are like that animal who's been attacking all those poor girls in the middle of the night," Logan interjected as the pain between his eyes started up again.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, a soft whine leaving his lips causing worried looks to appear on his band-mates' faces.

"Logan… you alright man? You don't look so good." James asked as he stood closer to his best friend.  
"Yeah, it's just a headache. I'm kind of tired anyway. I'll just try to get some sleep," he replied feeling a bit uncertain as the pain behind and between his eyes seemed to only increase.  
"Maybe its stress," Carlos supplied with a shrug watching his friend wince and frowned in worry.  
"Yeah… stress. I'll see you guys later," the dark haired boy muttered making his way down the hall to the bedroom that he shared with James.  
"Feel better dude," the other three boys said together as Logan shut the door behind him.

The brown eyed boy sighed loudly as he slipped off his shoes and got into his bed and winced when the nerve behind his eyes pinched painfully again.

"Not this again," he whined softly to himself and pressed his head to his pillow then pulled the blanket over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped that sleep would come to him quickly; he didn't feel like getting up to take aspirin. Not like they'd ever work before.

Logan groaned when he finally got out of bed, he looked at the clock on the nightstand by his bed while bright rays of sunlight cut through the bedroom blinds.

"That's weird, it was 2:30 when I went to sleep yesterday," he squinted and rubbed the back of his neck and noticed that he was wearing flannel pajama pants and a black T-shirt. "Where'd my clothes go?"

He looked around the room; nothing looked out of the ordinary from what he could tell, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something just didn't feel right.

"Logan! Logan get up! We've got to go," James entered the room looking a bit frazzled as he opened up the closet and pulled out his favorite white jacket. "And we gotta hurry, the press is here."

"W-Wh…What's the press doing here?" he questioned, his brown eyes wide and shocked and he got off his bed and made quick work of changing his clothes. "What's going on?"

"One of the Jennifers was attacked last night," the hazel eyed boy said fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. "The police are here too, and a lot more of them this time. Kelly told us to leave through the back of the Palm Woods so the cops don't see you."

"But… but why would we have to… the cops are still thinking that I…," his voice trailed off as he pushed up the sleeves of his dark blue cardigan, his body shook in panic as he hugged himself tightly noting how fast his heart was beating.

'_If you hide from them, it'll make the cops think that you've got something to hide,'_ the voice from yesterday suddenly whispered to him, causing him to flinch noticeably.

"You okay Loges?" the taller brunette gently put a hand to his friend's shoulder whose eyes were now looking to the floor. "Logan?"

"I'm fine, just feeling a little jumpy that's all," he replied and smiled brightly making the other boy tilt his head curiously while he moved from under James' grasp. "Come on, aren't we supposed to be leaving?"

Yeah… Carlos and Kendall are already there, so we'll just leave through the back-

"Why would we leave through the back? It's not like we've got anything to hide," James tried to hide his confusion at the suddenly calm Logan who just seconds before looked ready to have a panic attack. "Are you coming or what?"

"Sure, lead the way then," Logan didn't feel the apprehension in his friend's voice as he walked out their shared room and out of their apartment. At that moment, _Logan_ wasn't feeling anything.

"Now Ms. Simmons can you remember anything about this man who attacked you?" a reporter asked the very shaken curly haired Jennifer who kept her dark eyes to the ground.

"I-I don't know… his voice was really deep. His eyes were…" her voice trailed off as the nightmarish images from last night replayed before her eyes and sent a chill through her body.

The other two Jennifers held onto her tightly as she tried to compose herself, tears were staining her cheeks as she continued her account despite desperately wanting to forget everything that had happened to her last night. And just as she finally gathered enough courage to give the final details of the worst night of her life, the entire lobby drew silent.

All looked at the two teenage boys now strolling through, James looked nervous while Logan was strangely calm, almost smiling as he walked past the crowd nearly blocking the front entrance. But as soon as he caught eyes with the tear stained face of Jennifer Simmons, Logan felt his chest hurt and the nerve behind his eyes pinched making him wince inwardly as he quickly looked away from her.

'_I don't feel guilty right? I just feel bad for her. Yeah… yeah that's it,'_ he reasoned with himself while squeezing his eyes shut and shook his head quickly.

"_You're not guilty Logan, I am."_

"What?" the raven haired boy whipped his head to the taller boy next to him who was no longer feeling nervous.

"I didn't say anything," he quirked a brow at the shorter boy who now looked as he'd seen a ghost. "Dude, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I… I'm fine," the young genius coughed to settle his nerves as they exited the Palm Woods and made their way to Rocque Records.

James was confused and admittedly entirely horrified by what he found under his best friend's bed. Normally, the hazel eyed boy wouldn't be invading Logan's side of their room, but when he'd misplaced one of his shoes that he wanted to wear for his date later that night, he thought it best to search the entire room and the teen couldn't help but to be shocked at what he found.

Currently in his hands was a small black duffel bag that had dark clothes, a ski mask, condoms, leather gloves, a taser and a large knife. Surely the bag couldn't belong to his roommate. There was just no possible or logical way that the skittish and perpetually nervous boy could actually be the owner to what looked like a rape kit.

Logan Mitchell was not a monster, and this James Diamond was certain of, at least he thought he was certain.

"Hey James, do you know where I put my… what's with the bag?" Logan quirked a brow curiously as he caught sight of his friend sitting on the floor and staring at a small black duffle bag as if it would bite him.

"I found it under your bed," the taller replied simply slowly standing from the floor and kicked the bag towards the shorter teen. "Explain why you have it."

"What are you talking about? What's in it?" the paler boy blinked his dark eyes owlishly as he picked up the bag and looked at its contents only to drop it back to the floor as if it had burned him. The nerves behind his eyes began to ache suddenly. "That's… that's not my bag!"

"Oh really, then why was it under your bed?" James accused, not believing the words coming out of the other boy's mouth. "And if it's not yours, then whose is it?"

"I don't know whose bag this is. But I know that it's not mine. You have to believe me James," he was near tears in frustration, his head pounding like a drum while the sandy haired boy seemed to be firm in his disbelief. "I'm not that kind of person James. You know me."

A loud exhalation left James' mouth as he ran his fingers through his hair; nothing was making sense to him. If the bag didn't belong to Logan, then why was it under his bed? Besides, there wasn't anyone in Hollywood who hated Logan enough to frame him with such incriminating evidence.

"We have to tell the police," he said looking back to the duffle bag that had quickly become the elephant in the room. "Maybe this could convince them that you're not the guy."

"Or it could make them think that I'm turning myself in," Logan said, his voice strangely calm sending a chill down the other boy's spine. "They already have me as a suspect; I can't give them anymore reason to think that it's me."

"But… Logan-

"I'm getting rid of this bag, and the cops are _not_ finding out about this," he grabbed the bag from the floor and looked his roommate in the eye steadily. "Don't tell anyone else about this either James, alright?"

"Oh…Ugh, S-Sure Loges, um what are you gonna do with the bag?" James watched curiously as his friend started to make his way out of their shared room.

"Don't worry about it Pretty Boy," he smirked in answer and turned away quickly leaving Apartment 2J.

James stood there for the moment stunned, his hazel eyes wide as he continued to stare at the space where his friend formerly stood before him at the threshold of their room.

"Logan never calls me Pretty Boy," he gulped as a sinking feeling bubbled in his gut.

Something wasn't right with Logan, but the longer he tried to figure out what it was, the less he could pin point anything. It was times like this, that James wished that he was as smart as Logan.

"Stupid pills don't work," Logan grumbled to himself as he pulled on his jacket to go for his usual late night walk through the park. "Don't even know why I even bother with them."

He sighed softly making sure to keep his movements silent while getting out of bed, stuffing his keys into his pocket he paused and looked back at his bed then over to the sleeping boy in the bed next to his and bit his lip. He felt as if there was something he should remembering saying to James, but his mind only drew a blank. The holes that would appear in his memory seemed to get more and more frequent.

'_Get the bag, in the supply closet it,'_ a familiar voice whispered to him making him flinch inwardly. _'Get the bag now!'_

The fair skinned boy hissed quietly as his head started to ache, he nearly gagged at the pain that immediately made his head spin. He took a deep breath before finally leaving his bedroom and tacitly exited the quiet apartment.

Once the door closed behind him, Logan looked to his hands and saw them shake slightly.

"Looks like I really do need that walk," he mumbled to himself while walking towards the elevator, as he neared the supply closet his head ached sharply. "Don't go in the supply closet Logan, there's nothing in there."

'_You're going to get that bag,'_ the voice commanded him harshly just as his vision grew dark.

Logan groaned as his dark eyes fluttered open, the sun streaming in from the window told him that it was morning and judging by the extra weight on his chest, there was something on top of him.

'_What happened last night?'_ he groaned again squeezing his eyes shut and tried to sit up, he squeaked at the soft thud he heard then opened his eyes to a whole new nightmare.

There lying across his lap was the bloody body of Jo Taylor. Her skin was blue and bruises littered her face, arms and neck while dried blood caked in her tangled blonde hair. He shrieked and pushed her petite frame off himself and scrambled to the wall behind him, putting his hand to his chest he took note of something he'd neglected to notice upon earlier inspection.

His shirt was stained red and his hands were covered in blood, Jo's blood.

'_I killed her… No! I didn't kill her! I didn't do this!'_ his mind raced as he kept on staring at the blonde girl's body unable to move from where he stood.

'_**Yes you did… poor girl didn't stand a chance when she knocked at the door. And I might say, good work Logie bear,'**_an all to familiar voice laughed wickedly inside his head.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as another scream left his lungs, a horde of images suddenly flashing behind his eyes.

There was Jo smiling pretty Jo who whispered to him as he was about to reenter his apartment if he could let her in so she could surprise Kendall for their eighteen month anniversary. After that his hands were around her neck, he was on top of her and inside her with his hands pressing down to cut off any sound she tried to make.

Then the knife, Logan noticed it was on the other side of the dead girl by her head, apparently that's what he used to create the gaping wounds in her chest.

'_I killed her. I killed my best friend's girlfriend,'_ he screamed again slumping to the floor and curling on himself feeling his head starting to hurt even more. _'N-No… I didn't… I didn't do this.'_

'_**Yes you did.'**_

"Logan! What did you do?" Kendall's voice cut through the dark haired boy's thoughts and he looked up to see the horrified expressions of the other residents of the apartment.

"I-I…I don't… I didn't kill her," Logan started pitifully tears freely falling down his now flushed cheeks.

"I knew I should have called the police," James said softly, everyone else standing motionless in the blood stained living room.

"I didn't do it! I swear I didn't," Logan babbled slowly standing up, he knew that the evidence was right in front of him, but he still didn't believe that he hurt Jo.

"Why Logan… why would you do this?" Kendall asked his eyes full of tears, anger clear in his voice as he squeezed the shoulders of his little sister who clung to his side with fear full in her wide brown eyes. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, Kendall. And I'm telling you that I didn't do this. I swear on my life," his head was aching even more almost making the edges of his vision blur, a nauseous feeling brewing in his stomach. "You have to understand-

"Understand what? You killed Kendall's girlfriend and in case you've forgotten Jo was _our_ friend _yours _including," Carlos spoke, his voice surprisingly bold and full of anger. "We're calling the police."

"No! You can't I-

"Logan, this apparently has gone on far too long," Mrs. Knight said evenly as she sly placed the phone back to the receiver. "And I've already called the authorities, because of all the patrolling around here they'll be right up."

Logan's breath quickened, his vision began to blur again while his heart thundered in his head. Tears fell from his eyes again as he slumped back against the wall, feeling as though his whole world had come crumbling down.

"It's not my fault," he cried softly to himself as the police stormed into the apartment and quickly grabbed hold of him. "It's not my fault!"

"So, what's wrong with him?" Kendall asked bluntly his voice hollow as he looked at the boy who he'd thought was his best friend through the Two-way mirror at the Los Angeles Police Department.

"You're friend is highly intelligent, no doubt you all were aware of that and his moderate Obsessive Compulsive behaviors. But Mr. Mitchell has an undifferentiated type of Schizophrenia along with Dissociative Identity Disorder," the criminal psychiatrist Dr. Harper stated looking back to the boy who was twitching sporadically and started talking to the open space next to him.

"What does that exactly mean?" Carlos questioned hoping that he wasn't the only one not fully understanding what the women standing with them had just said.

"It means that your friend-

"He's not our friend," James and Kendall chorused together, their arms both crossed over their chests as they stared at the dark haired boy through the glass.

"At least, that Logan who killed Jo and raped those girls isn't our friend," James clarified and the blond next to him nodded while the youngest Knight remained silent.

"Well, from what I've observed about Logan's behavior indicates that he's actually been harboring deep seeded violent sexual urges that were pushed back into another part of his mind," the dark haired psychiatrist paused and looked back to her notes. "When stressed his other personality would take over, and that one is more confident almost brazen and can easily be induced to violence."

"How long do you think he's been this way?" Jennifer Knight blinked in disbelief; none of what the doctor said sounded anything like the shy, well mannered and panicky teenage boy that she'd known so well.

"My guess is that he's been this way far longer than rapes started. I'm only surprised that the combination of his disorders hasn't caused him to hurt himself instead." Dr. Harper turned away from the mirror just as Logan seemed to still in the empty interrogation room. "The abuse that boy must have been put through may have been more psychological than sexual. Either way, he's not going to prison. He'll be institutionalized in an asylum for the rest of his life."

The group looked to each other sharply at the mention of abuse; Logan being abused by his parents didn't seem plausible. He loved both his father and mother even after their divorce, but there always was that older brother that he never seemed to care much for. One day they remembered the brown eyed boy telling them about his disappearance and after that it seemed as if Jason Mitchell ceased to exist.

Quietly they looked through the mirror again watching the brunette boy flinch as if someone had grabbed his shoulder too tight, but then his posture straightened and his hands were then folded on the table, his dark eyes stared directly ahead as if he were looking right at them and then he smiled slowly in a way that couldn't be described as anything but evil.

And that smile was all that they needed to convince them that the young genius was really a wolf in sheep's clothing.

'_You're a monster! Just like me Logie bear!'_ Jason's voice was loud in the dark haired boy's mind as he rocked himself on his twin bed in the small room he was currently housed in.

"Leave me alone Jason. You're dead! You can't hurt me anymore!" he babbled gripping the sides of his head as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Leave me alone!"

'_You know I can't leave you Logan,'_ Jason laughed cruelly and poked the pale boy in his side making him cry out in fear. _'Don't be such a fraidy cat, not like I can hurt you.'_

"Go away!" he shrieked staring into the smirking face of his older brother who was the devil incarnate as Logan would have plainly put it. "You're the monster here!"

'_So rude, and I'm not the only monster in our family kiddo,'_ the older boy grinned and poked the younger in the forehead tracing an inverted pentagram on the sweaty flesh. _'It runs in the family. The boys always get it bad.'_

"No! No! You're lying, y…you… you're lying… lying," he gasped nearly choking on his tears, the truth of his brother's words weighing heavily upon him.

'_Sad to say little bro, this time I'm telling the truth,'_ the haunting laughter of his brother echoed loudly in his mind as a familiar six letter word began to repeat itself in his damaged mind.

_**Monster.**_

He was a monster, the kind he'd promised himself he'd never become, the kind that had given him nightmares since Jason disappeared. He was a monster just like his brother who he hated.

_**Monster.**_

And Logan would never tell anyone, but he knew where his brother was and why he was never leaving from that place.(_His parents were silly to think that Jason has simply ran off with some girl he'd gotten pregnant and was playing house living happily; if only they knew.) _

Deep in the woods behind his house that the police never looked through; his brother's body was nestled in a ditch and covered with a heavy blanket of rocks. And the second was that Logan put Jason there which was difficult, but once the older boy was unconscious it was smooth sailing from there. _Or so he thought._

_**Monster.**_

Too bad that his brother decided that he'd stick around even after that, clinging to the walls of his mind and taking up far too much room for Logan to even hear his own thoughts. And the young genius was hoping that he'd be free of his personal demon on that day three years ago once and for all. But, here he was at seventeen with his demon still whispering in his ear. He should have known that wishes don't always come true.

_**Monster.**_

"I-I guess Jason's right… I am a monster, just like him," he whispered to himself shivering when he heard that all too familiar laugh echo between his ears again.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Monsters Underneath and Bucket List will be updated soon. I promise. For now please leave me, your thoughts, comments, critiques and concerns. xoxo**_


End file.
